Husband for Hinata
by Chikako Fujiki
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang cenderung pemalas. Di usia yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, ayahnya Hiashi, tengah sibuk mencarikan pasangan yang tepat untuk putrinya tersebut. Para pria dipilih dan diundang satu-satu untuk makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga. Lalu, siapakah yang bisa menarik hati sang Hyuuga?


**Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typo**

**Happy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>-Husband for Hinata-<strong>

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis pemalu cenderung pemalas yang baru saja menginjak usia 23 tahun. Tipe orang yang meyukai prokastinasi dan tidur larut hanya karena hobinya men-_download_ anime favoritnya dengan kouta internet murah tengah malam.

Sekarang ia merupakan admin di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi. Tugasnya mencatat semua barang keluar dan menyimpannya dalam arsip database di komputer. Sesekali ia juga membuat surat edaran untuk para pekerja lapangan. Pekerjaan itu lumayan disukainya, berhubung dirinya memang lebih betah bekerja di depan layar komputer selama berjam-jam.

Hinata tidak berencana untuk bekerja lama di perusahaan tersebut. Ia berkeinginan mencari pekerjaan baru di perusahaan yang lebih besar. Perusahaan tempat ia bekerja saat ini masih kecil dan gajinya tidak banyak. Namun berhubung ia ingin mendapatkan pengalaman sebagai _fresh graduate_, dengan senang hati diterimanya pekerjaan tersebut.

Banyak rencana masa depan yang sudah disusunnya. Yang paling teranyar adalah segera mendapatkan pekerjaan di bank swasta terkenal, kemudian melanjutkan studi S2 di Eropa, dan menetap di Inggris. Menghabiskan masa mudanya berkeliling Eropa dan mengenal budaya bangsa lain. Oh, bagaimana berapi-apinya ia kala mengingat segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

Malangnya, Hinata lupa ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang cenderung konservatif. Ayahnya Hiashi adalah seorang pegawai pemerintahan biasa yang telah mengabdikan dirinya selama puluhan tahun sebagai karyawan sipil. Seorang pria tradisional yang menjunjung tinggi adat-istiadat. Keluarga mereka sangat kental tradisi dan selalu menjalankan syariat adat yang terkadang tak masuk akal.

Dan disinilah konflik itu muncul. Hinata dengan segala cita-cita dan kehendak pribadinya, Hiashi dengan junjungan adat istiadat kental. Mereka bersiteru kala menyadari di usia yang dewasa ini Hinata belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin menikah. Ralat, tertarik untuk mulai memikirkan pernikahan.

Oke, Hinata gadis normal. Ia tertarik pada lawan jenis. Menurut tugas perkembangan, inilah waktunya Hinata menunjukkan keintiman dengan pria. Namun nampaknya gadis manis ini tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia kira persoalan menikah bisa ditunda setelah segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya terwujud. Dan, disinilah gesekan itu terjadi. Bagi pria keras seperti Hiashi, Hinata harusnya memikirkan pernikahan, pasangannya di masa depan, kesiapan membangun bahtera rumah tangga, dan kematangan menjadi seorang ibu. Hinata harus segera mantap dengan hal itu, tidak melulu memikirkan keegoisan pribadi.

Bahkan bagi Hiashi, ini sudah cukup terlambat. Harusnya Hinata telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang selama kuliah dan berakhir dengan pernikahan setelah kelulusannya. Tapi, ini apa? Hiashi hanya bisa mengurut dada. Di usia ini, Hinata bahkan belum memiliki pacar. Sudah sering ia membujuk Hinata, mengenalkan gadis itu pada anak rekannya atau sekedar bertanya pendapat Hinata tentang pria. Namun gadis cuek itu selalu mengelak dan mengatakan dengan mantap bahwa ia belum ada rencana menikah di usia kepala dua. Ia mungkin akan memikirkan pernikahan di usia 29 atau 30 tahun. _Hell_! Untung saja Hiashi tidak punya penyakit jantung.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Ia hanya terjerumus pada pergaulan yang salah, ini menurut Hiashi. Hinata sudah terbiasa berteman dengan empat orang sahabatnya, Tenten si penggila karate dengan badan atletis layaknya binaragawan, Ino si biang gosip yang teobsesi menjadi reporter berita, Matsuri si otaku yang Hinata curiga berkhayal menikahi salah satu tokoh favoritnya. Juga Sai, pria yang diduga aseksual. Mereka bersahabat normal dengan kesamaan dasar, _i'm single, i'm happy_.

Inilah yang membuat Hiashi ketar-ketir. Ia cemas dengan romansa Hinata juga khawatir pada reputasinya sebagai seorang ayah. Mungkin saja orang-orang akan menganggap ia gagal mendidik anak perempuannya. Dan akhirnya dengan pertimbangan yang matang dan berpikir panjang, Hiashi memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Hinata.

Dengan siapa? Hiashi masih mencari pria itu.

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa nama yang ditawarkan kerabat dan koleganya ketika Hiashi mencoba mempromosikan anak sulungnya itu. Beberapa kerabat yang prihatin dengan nasib Hiashi, menyarankan pria itu untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan salah satu kerabat. Selain akan lebih mempererat tali silaturahmi, mereka akan lebih sayang pada keluarga, nantinya. Pilihannya jatuh pada Hyuuga Neji, putra tunggal dari Hizashi Hyuuga, sepupu beda kakek dari Hiashi. Neji seorang dosen tetap di Todai berumur 28 tahun.

Latar belakang Neji bagus. Kalau dilihat dari bibit, bebet, dan bobot sudah sangat meyakinkan. Tapi yang masih diragukan oleh Hiashi, Neji nampaknya hampir sama seperti Hinata. Ia belum juga tertarik membina rumah tangga. Ia masih menginginkan pendidikan lebih tinggi, tiga bulan ke depan ia akan berangkat ke Los Angeles melanjutkan studi S3-nya. Selain itu, yang lebih membuat Hiashi berdebar, usut punya usut Hyuuga Neji adalah pelanggan tetap di sebuah salon kecantikan ternama. Ia sangat peduli dengan penampilan fisiknya, lihat saja rambutnya yang halus dan berkilau.

Rekan kerja Hiashi yang tertarik untuk membantu, menawarkan salah satu keponakannya untuk berkenalan dengan Hinata. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang karyawan swasta berumur 26 tahun. Masih muda, tampan, tinggi, putih, kaya, keren, pokoknya hampir semua kesempurnaan dimilikinya. Masalahnya, Sasuke bermulut pedas, sombong, arogan, pendendam, dengkian, dan takabur. Ia juga memiliki pergaulan modern tanpa batas. Hiashi agaknya takut Sasuke ini atheis dan tidak menghormati orang tua.

Satu lagi calon untuk Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak diperhitungkan oleh Hiashi, tapi bisa menjadi cadangan apabila ia telah putus asa dengan calon-calon yang lain. Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa abal berusia 20 tahun yang jelas-jelas menaruh perhatian pada Hinata. Ia adalah tetangga depan rumah yang telah menjadi teman bermain Hinata sejak kecil. Anak kecil yang dulu sering bermain ke rumah mereka dengan baju kebesaran berkerah longgar dan celana pendek lusuh. Ia juga sesekali mengelap lendir yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Hiashi jelas menganggap Naruto seperti anak tetangga pada umumnya, tapi anak tak tahu diri itu mengikrarkan dirinya akan menjadikan Hinata pengantinya. Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum mengabaikan lendir yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

Lalu, benarkah Hinata tidak memiliki satupun teman pria sehingga ayahnya dengan heboh mencarikan jodoh untuknya? Sebenarnya Hinata memiliki teman dekat laki-laki, dulu waktu dia masih SMA. Inuzuka Kiba, remaja labil, loyal dan penyayang binatang. Ia laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan Hinata selama mereka sekolah. Sahabat jadi cinta itulah ungkapan yang sesuai untuk perasaan Hinata terhadap Kiba. Selama ia berteman dengan Kiba, entah sejak kapan muncul perasaan lain di luar pertemanan. Ia menyukai Kiba walaupun anak itu sedikit dekil, bau keringat, dan bau anjing. Eh, karena dia memang senang peluk-peluk anjing.

Tidak ada kata pacaran diantara mereka, tapi Hinata yakin bahwa Kiba juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berpisah ketika kuliah, Hinata kuliah di universitas swasta di Tokyo dan Kiba menjadi mahasiswa Kedokteran Hewan di Kyoto. Alhasil mereka hanya bertemu di acara kumpul-kumpul teman SMA. Kesibukan masing-masing membuat Hinata dan Kiba semakin jarang bertemu. Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Kiba memutuskan menetap di Kyoto dan mungkin lupa pada teman baiknya, Hinata. Tapi Hinata sampai sekarang masih terus mengingat Kiba. Tidak hanya mengingat, ia sedang menunggu pria itu kembali padanya.

Selama sebulan penuh, Hiashi menyelidiki tiga orang calon untuk anaknya. Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, dan yah… Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu. Dalam beberapa hari ini Hiashi akan mengundang mereka satu-persatu dengan modus makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga. Makan malam pertama dihadiri oleh Neji. Alasannya, karena Hiashi telah lama tidak bertemu dengan Neji yang terhitung masih keponakannya.

Malam itu Neji berpakaian rapi, rambutnya yang panjang diikat bawah dengan kemeja berwarna coklat susu, sangat pas dengan tubuh atletisnya. Ketika Neji datang, Hiashi menyuruh istrinya mendandani Hinata.

Neji sedang berbincang dengan Hiashi mengenai proposal disertasinya yang lolos di salah satu universitas di Los Angeles. Dalam dua bulan ini, ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke negeri Paman Sam. Hinata bergabung di ruang makan ketika Neji dengan semangatnya menceritakan pada si tua Hiashi bagaimana sulitnya ia mempertahankan proposal disertasinya di hadapan profesor-profesor Amerika. Dan Hiashi serasa bebas ketika Hinata datang.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan Neji yang masih setia menceritakan keberhasilannya. Neji hanya sekali melirik Hinata, itupun untuk mengatakan rambut Hinata yang kurang berkilau. Neji menyarankan Hinata untuk memakai merk shampoo yang sama dengannya atau perawatan ke salon langganannya.

Mau tak mau Hiashi mengakui rumor tentang Neji benar adanya.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tamu yang datang untuk makan malam adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Modus kali ini memakai nama paman Sasuke, Obito Uchiha yang meminta Sasuke bertamu ke rumah Hiashi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Hiashi selama Obito bekerja di pemerintahan. Modus ini cukup aneh dan terkesan memaksa, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke mau bekerja sama.

Sasuke datang 10 menit lebih lama dari jadwal makan malam. Ia masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga sambil memperhatikan desain rumah, susunan perabot, ataupun pajangan di dinding rumah tersebut. Sasuke bahkan lebih mirip petugas investigasi daripada tamu makan malam.

Hinata sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan rambut yang kelihatan lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya ketika Sasuke bergabung. Sewaktu Sasuke duduk di kursi makan, pandangan mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Sasuke berkedip dan Hinata merona tiba-tiba. Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang-orang yang menjadi tamu makan malam mereka lumayan tampan.

Mereka makan malam dalam suasana hening. Hanya suara ibu Hinata yang sesekali terdengar menanyakan kesibukan Sasuke.

"Jadi, _nak_ Sasuke bekerja di Konoha Company? Hebat sekali! Putri kami, Hinata juga pernah melamar di perusahaan itu tapi tidak lolos seleksi," gelak Ibu Hinata, berharap Sasuke memberi perhatian pada putrinya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Putri Anda agak pendek juga gendut. Wajar ia tidak diterima. Selain itu sepertinya dia lamban," jawab Sasuke lancar.

Hiashi semakin yakin kalau Sasuke ini anak durhaka.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Naruto Uzumaki yang notabene tetangga keluarga Hyuuga datang untuk makan malam. Hinata tidak lagi dipaksa ibunya untuk berdandan. Alhasil gadis tengil itu makan malam dengan baju rumah sederhana yang agak lusuh karena sering dipakai. Hiashi dan istrinya kelihatan tidak terlalu antusias dengan kedatangan Naruto. Mereka lebih banyak diam, membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berbincang berdua.

Setelah rentetan makan malam yang melelahkan itu berakhir, Hinata dapat melihat gurat kecewa di wajah tua ayahnya. Nampaknya dari semua calon yang diharapkan ayahnya, tidak ada yang begitu tertarik pada putrinya, Pengecualian untuk Naruto. Melihat hal tersebut hati Hinata pun sedikit melunak. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mulai mencari pria untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya, melupakan sedikit kehendak hatinya. Hinata mengerti Hiashi melakukan semua hal ini untuk kebahagiannya dan Hinata ingin membalas kebaikan ayahnya. Namun masalahnya saat ini, Kiba belum juga kembali dari Kyoto.

"Hinata kau dengar berita?" kata Sakura temannya sewaktu SMA melalui telepon sebulan kemudian.

"Kiba akan menikah minggu depan! Di Kyoto. Bersama keluarga calon istrinya. Aku diberi kabar ketika melihatnya menjemput orang tuanya kemarin. Hei, Hinata… Hinata? Kau dengar tidak?"

Tuut.. tut.. tuutt…

* * *

><p><em>-Ketika dua orang ditakdirkan berjodoh, maka mereka akan bertemu-<em>

**5 tahun kemudian…**

"Iya Ayah, aku akan langsung pulang. Iyaa…"

Hinata menutup sambungan telepon genggamnya. Tidak terasa sudah hampir empat tahun ia berada di kota ini. Paris. Hinata berhasil menamatkan kuliah S2 yang dicita-citakannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lulus setahun yang lalu, namun ia masih betah berlama-lama di kota tersebut sambil mengelilingi negara-negara Eropa seperti mimpinya selama ini. Dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, tanah kelahirannya.

Cerita kehidupan siapa yang tahu? Setelah menangis semalaman karena mendengar berita pernikahan Kiba yang tiba-tiba, Hinata menemukan selebaran brosur aplikasi beasiswa S2 ke Prancis. Ia tidak lagi heboh melamar kerja ke perusahaan perbankan melainkan sibuk kursus Bahasa Inggris dan Prancis di sela-sela waktu kerjanya sebagai admin di perusahaan konstruksi.

Kata orang, perempuan yang patah hati itu kuat dan Hinata membuktikannya. Ia ditinggal menikah oleh pria yang disukainya dan tidak dilirik secuilpun oleh pria yang dijodohkan untuknya. Namun ia lolos seleksi awal program beasiswa S2 ke Prancis. Hinata senang bukan kepalang. Entah mengapa nama Kiba seolah menguap dari otaknya. Hiashi yang dari dulu menentang cita-cita Hinata, akhirnya menerima keputusan anaknya untuk mengikuti seleksi selanjutnya. Bahkan ketika Hinata lulus seleksi _interview_ Bahasa Inggris dan Prancis, Hiashi tak segan-segan lagi menyuarakan dukungan bulat pada putri kesayangannya itu.

Hiashi perlahan sadar bahwa kebahagian bukan sekedar memiliki pasangan hidup. Putrinya bisa bahagia dengan hal lain, dengan cita-citanya.

Hasilnya, Hinata mewujudkan keinginannya! Walaupun tidak kuliah di Inggris, ia tetap bisa mendatangi negara itu. Ia tidak bekerja di perusahaan perbankan, tapi ia bisa keliling Eropa, bertemu dengan orang-orang dari bangsa lain. Rasanya, Hinata tidak bisa tidak bersyukur. Dan, di usianya yang sudah 28 tahun ayahnya tidak lagi heboh mencarikan jodoh. Hiashi pada akhirnya menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jam berapa pesawatnya, Kak?" tanya Chikako, adik kelas Hinata di Prancis yang juga berasal dari Jepang. Gadis berusia 23 tahun itu mendatangi Hinata di apartemennya.

"Malam ini, jam 10," kata Hinata tanpa menoleh pada Chikako. Ia sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang.

"Kak, bagaimana tawaranku yang kemarin? Ini kartu nama Takeru, kau bisa menghubunginya kalau sudah sampai di Tokyo," kata Chikako penuh harap sambil menyodorkan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

Hinata menghembuskan napas gusar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak tertarik," katanya memandang Chikako.

Kak, kau sudah 28 tahun!" teriak Chikako. Ia geram melihat Hinata yang masih betah sendiri. Yah, setidaknya Hinata mengenal satu atau dua orang pria, masalah menikah bisa dibicarakan nanti.

"Ya, ya… Baiklah!" kata Hinata akhirnya. Nyaris berteriak juga.

"Hanya berkenalan saja, kan? Kalau aku tidak tertarik tidak masalah, kan?" katanya memastikan.

Chikako langsung tersenyum cerah. Ia cepat-cepat membantu Hinata memasukkan keperluannya ke dalam koper dan meletakkan kartu nama di kantong kecil yang ada di koper.

"Kau pasti akan suka, Kak! Dia tampan dan sudah sangat mapan. Dia dulu pernah dikenalkan pada seorang gadis, tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak lanjut. Kartu namanya disini ya, Kak!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba teringat pada acara makan malam keluarganya dengan beberapa pria lima tahun lalu. Kalau diingat lagi, Hinata jadi tersenyum sendiri dan bertanya, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Apakah sudah menikah? Bahkan kabar Naruto pun Hinata tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Hinata berbunyi. Ia lihat di layar _handphone_ tersebut sebuah nomor asing dari Jepang. Karena penasaran, Hinata langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata seperti pernah mendengar suara orang ini.

"Ini aku, Neji. Hyuuga Neji…"

Hah? Hinata terkejut bukan main. Hyuuga itu, kan… yang pernah hampir dijodohkan untuknya. Pria berpendidikan tinggi yang diundang makan malam di rumahnya. Pria yang ketika itu diharapkan ayahnya bisa menjadi pasangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hinata? Aku dengar kau akan kembali ke Tokyo. Aku…" ia berhenti sejenak.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Kau ambil pesawat jam berapa?"

Hati Hinata berdesir tiba-tiba. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk merasakan perasaan hangat yang aneh. Perasaan ini terasa asing. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendapat perhatian dari lawan jenis?

Tapi, ada apa ini? Mengapa Neji menghubunginya? Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berinteraksi. Oh, tunggu! Bahkan mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan mencurigakan. Apakah pria itu mulai melirik Hinata karena ia sudah menyelesaikan sekolah pascasarjananya? Menjadi gadis yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Atau karena kini rambutnya telah berkilau?

Mungkin, balas dendam itu manis.

"Apakah Neji-san sudah menghubungi Ayah? Karena ayah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," jawab Hinata. Ia agak tersenyum mengatakannya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Neji tidak bisa menjawab.

"Lagipula…" Hinata berdehem.

"Calon suamiku akan menjemput di bandara,"

**.**

**.**

"Siapa Kak?" tanya Chikako yang heran melihat senyum tidak biasa Hinata.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelak tawa, bahkan tawanya berubah nyaring. Ah, rasanya senang sekali. 'Bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan, Hyuuga Neji?' Hinata harap Neji menyesal karena mengacuhkannya dulu.

'Kau kira aku mengharapkanmu? Cih! Jangan harap!'

Hinata sudah ada di bandara pukul 9 malam. Sambil menunggu panggilan untuk keberangkatan pesawat ke Jepang. Ia pun membeli minuman hangat di sebuah _coffe shop_ yang didominasi oleh orang-orang dari Kedatangan Luar Negeri. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Hinata bertubrukan dengan seorang pria.

"_Sorry_!" katanya segera.

Ia menatap pria itu, dan merasa _de javu_.

Seketika di benaknya muncul sebuah ruang makan, lampu yang memancarkan pendar jingga, sikap ramah terpaksa, dan usaha sia-sia nyonya Hyuuga menebar pesona putrinya.

_'__Putri Anda pendek dan gendut…'_

_'__Wajar ia tidak diterima…'_

Uchiha Sasuke!

Rasanya bumi ini sangat sempit.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke memastikan.

Oh, dia masih ingat!

"I-iya?" jawab Hinata canggung. Dari sekian banyak negara mengapa mereka bisa bertemu disini.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Terdengar basi.

"Baik," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia melirik tas tangan Hinata yang terlihat berat.

"A-aku akan kembali ke Jepang," kata Hinata segera.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Tapi, Hinata bisa melihat getar pelan tubuh pria itu. Wajah Sasuke yang datar secara perlahan mengguratkan ekspresi ragu, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau…" ia menggaruk belakang lehernya. Terlihat canggung.

"Sudah menikah?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan…" jawab Hinata pasti.

**.**

**.**

Di dalam pesawat, Hinata tak henti melepas senyum. Ada perasaan senang ketika berhasil mengelabui kedua pria tersebut. Salah sendiri, mengapa muncul tiba-tiba dan bertanya tentang kehidupan romansanya. Yah, hitung-hitung membalas sikap cuek mereka lima tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke pasti bisa melihat perubahan tubuh Hinata sekarang. Ia tak lagi gendut seperti yang Sasuke tuduhkan dulu. Ia berhasil memiliki berat badan ideal, sesuai dengan tinggi badannya. Neji juga pasti tidak menyangka kalau rambut Hinata yang panjang ini telah berkilau dan begitu halus. Intinya, Hinata kini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan, kalau perubahan ini membuat mereka jadi menginginkannya, _well,_ Hinata tidak akan memilih keduanya.

Sekarang pikiran Hinata tengah melayang ke rumah keluarganya. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dan melepas rindu pada kedua orang tua dan adik tomboy-nya, Hanabi. Kalau beruntung, Hinata mungkin akan bertemu Naruto. Ah, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang? Apakah masih sama seperti dulu? Mungkin, kalau Naruto masih mau dengannya, Hinata tidak akan menolak.

Hinata kini menemukan pelajaran baru. Bahwa, hal yang kita inginkan tidak selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Kadang, hal yang dianggap sederhana dan kecil mungkin adalah yang sejati dan indah.

Seperti kisahnya. Bagaimana keinginan ayahnya memiliki menantu sekelas Uchiha Sasuke atau Hyuuga Neji. Dan, bagaimana keluarganya mengacuhkan perhatian Naruto yang sudah jelas pada Hinata. Apapun itu, Hinata yakin ia akan memilih Naruto apabila ketiga pria itu diundang makan malam lagi oleh ayahnya.

Hinata tiba di Tokyo pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya sehingga tidak memberitahukan jadwal kedatangannya. Ia sarapan di _coffe shop_ bandara dan menyetop taksi ketika matahari mulai mengintip dari pegunungan. Setibanya di rumah, ternyata keluarga Hyuuga telah siap menyambut kepulangannya. Ibu memasak katsu favoritnya dan mereka mengobrol sampai jam makan siang. Bahkan Hiashi tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Padahal bulan ini adalah bulan terakhir ia bekerja sebelum pensiun.

Setelah makan siang, bel rumah berbunyi lalu memunculkan tamu berambut jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak sendirian, melainkan membawa seorang gadis yang kelihatan seperti pacaranya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto sebagai seorang pria. Ia lebih dewasa dan matang sekarang. Ia juga memanggil kakak pada Hinata. Padahal dulu Naruto selalu memanggilnya Hinata-chan.

Oh! Naruto dan gadis itu akan menikah bulan depan.

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang sebal pada langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Mengetahui kabar pernikahan Naruto memang membuatnya syok, namun ia cukup bisa mengatasinya, tidak seperti dulu ketika mendengar kabar pernikahan Kiba.

Ayahnya sepertinya telah mengetahui lebih dulu kabar itu. Hinata dapat merasakan keinginan lama ayahnya. Hinata sadar ia bukan anak yang baik untuk ayahnya. Naruto yang akan menikah, juga banyak teman Hinata yang juga sudah menikah bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Hinata tahu ayahnya ingin sekali dirinya memiliki pasangan hidup dan mempuyai anak seperti orang lain.

Kalau ingin jujur, Hinata berharap ayahnya kembali memperkenalkan beberapa pria untuknya. Siapapun pilihan Hiashi, Hinata akan menerimanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat kebahagian di wajah ayahnya. Mewujudkan keinginan ayahnya yang tertunda.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat kartu nama yang diberikan adik kelasnya di Prancis. Kartu nama Kitagawa Takeru, seorang karyawan perbankan yang merupakan sepupu adik kelasnya, Chikako. Takeru kabarnya sedang mencari calon istri untuk temannya. Awalnya Hinata ragu untuk menghubungi Takeru, ia merasa malu. Tapi setelah mengingat raut wajah tua ayahnya, akhirnya ia men-_dial_ nomor tersebut. Hinata kira akan sulit menjelaskan kondisinya pada Takeru. Namun di luar dugaan, pria itu ternyata sudah paham bahkan menunggu Hinata menghubunginya. Mereka pun membuat janji bertemu di restoran pasta di jam makan malam.

Takeru tiba lebih awal dari Hinata. Ia menelepon wanita itu untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya juga warna pakaian yang dikenakannya. Awalnya Hinata ragu Takeru akan mengenalinya. Tapi, baru saja ia masuk ke restoran tersebut, seorang pria bersetelan hitam melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Oh, itu Takeru…

Tampan juga.

Ehh?

**.**

**.**

"Chikako benar tentang anda. Anda cantik sekali, Hinata-san," puji Takeru ketika Hinata bergabung dengannya.

Hinata tersipu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah.

"Oh, dia terjebak macet. Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi tiba disini," kata Takeru seolah tahu apa yang Hinata cari.

"Hm.. E-eto… orangnya ba-bagaimana?" Hinata tidak menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Takeru tertawa geli. "Tenang saja Hinata-san. Ia pria baik, hanya sedikit kaku. Kalau dilihat sekilas, kalian agak mirip."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama membujuknya untuk berkenalan dengan anda, tapi ia selalu menolak. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghubungiku dan kebetulan anda juga. Seperti sudah jodoh," sambung Takeru lagi.

"Kenapa ia menolak?" tanya Hinata spontan. Penasaran dengan kisah pria yang diceritakan Takeru.

"Ah, dulu ia pernah dikenalkan pada seorang gadis. Sebenarnya ia cukup tertarik pada gadis itu. Namun, yah… kau tahu, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memuji. Bahkan ketika makan malam dengan keluarga gadis itu, ia tidak berusaha untuk berbicara langsung dengannya. Setelah ia punya sedikit keberanian, gadis itu malah pergi ke luar negeri. Mungkin ia masih berharap pada gadis itu. Tapi, mengetahui bagaimana ia menghubungiku kemarin, sepertinya ada ssesuatu yang tidak beres. Gadis yang ditunggunya itu sepertinya sudah terikat dengan orang lain."

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Takeru. Hampir sama dengan kisahnya. Ia sedikit lega, biasanya orang yang punya nasib sama lebih mudah akrab. Yah, semoga saja.

"Nii-san!" kata Takeru tiba-tiba. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Sedang Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pria itu menarik bibir ketika melihat Takeru memintanya mendekat. Takeru terlihat sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis, membelakanginya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

Ia menghembuskan napas, kemudian perlahan menuju meja Takeru.

Takeru menyambutnya dengan wajah antusias. Takeru kemudian menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan pria itu duduk. Setelah duduk nyaman, pria itu memandang lurus, menatap wajah gadis yang akan dikenalkan padanya.

Dan, seketika terkejut!

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dan tergesa memandang sang pria lalu terkejut seperti orang bodoh. Seketika ia merasa terhempas dalam memori statis. Mengapa dari sekian banyak kenangan, momen dengan pria ini berulang kali muncul. Ingatan itu berawal kabut, lalu menyeruak membentuk sebuah lukisan makan malam. Ada dirinya, ayahnya, Ibu dan pria ini.

Seperti lima tahun lalu.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Mungkin Tuhan sedang tertawa padanya. Atau menghukumnya. Uchiha Sasuke kini berada satu meter di hadapan Hinata. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berpapasan. Hinata membuat ekspresi kecewa di wajah stoic Sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah bertunangan. Dan kini Hinata duduk, layaknya punuk. Mengemis simpati dari pria itu untuk berkenalan dengannya. Menjadi pasangannya.

Demi apa?

Kini yang tersisa adalah wajah bingung milik Takeru. Bergantian memandang kedua tamunya. Merasa aneh karena tanpa diduga mereka telah saling mengenal.

"Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan?" itu suara Sasuke. Terdengar ragu dan ingin tahu.

Hinata rasanya ingin menjadi debu. Terbang ditiup angin, lalu hilang. Puff! Tak berbekas. Atau bisakah ia menyembunyikan wajahnya sejenak? Di dalam mangkuk sup, mungkin? Rona merah di wajahnya sudah kronis. bola matanya yang khas bergerak-gerak, seolah mencari jawaban yang benar untuk pertanyaan dikotomi Sasuke.

"Bertunangan apa?" potong Takeru tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-san ada disini karena ia memang sedang mencari pasangan. Hinata-san ini belum pernah berhubungan dengan pria, Sasuke-nii. Makanya sepupuku, Chikako bersikeras untuk mengenalkannya denganmu."

"Dia juga pernah dikenalkan dengan beberapa pria oleh ayahnya, namun nampaknya pria-pria itu tidak tertarik padanya. Begitu kan, Hinata-san?"

Hinata siap jadi debu sekarang.

Takeru tertawa ringan, seolah mendukung Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii juga punya kisah yang hampir sama, Hinata-san. Apalagi kalau saja salah satu laki-laki yang dijodohkan padamu adalah dirinya."

"Terima kasih, Takeru!" seru Sasuke buru-buru. Tidak ingin menjadi debu sekarang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menarik ujung bibirnya dan melepas seringai. Seringai berbahaya yang syarat kelegaan dari penantian panjang.

Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari jawaban dengan menarik-narik ujung bajunya, tidak menyadari seringai Sasuke tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih besar dan hangat. Hinata tersentak, matanya menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menyeretnya keluar dari restoran tersebut. Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Takeru yang masih belum menyadari alurnya. Pria itu berteriak dan memaki Sasuke.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka telah sampai di luar restoran.

"Uchiha-san?!"

"Rumahmu! Aku ingin makan malam sekali lagi di rumahmu," jawab Sasuke.

"…dan meminta ayahmu untuk menerimaku,"

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"Suamimu…"

.

.

.

Tentu saja, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Takeru menghela napas gusar. Sudah lima belas menit ia duduk, menunggu kalau-kalau dua pasang manusia yang baru saja bertemu itu kembali. Tapi, telah lama waktu berjalan, tanda-tanda keduanya akan kembali nihil. Di tengah perasaan kesal karena tak diacuhkan, ponsel pintar Takeru tiba-tiba berdering.

"Halo, Neji-nii. Apa kabar?"

"Ah, soal itu…"

"Maaf sekali, gadis yang kukatakan waktu itu mungkin akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat,"

"Tidak! Aku baru saja mengenalkan dia dengan temanku. Sepertinya mereka akan lanjut,"

"Kau percaya sekarang, kan? Aku ini _matchmaker_ professional!"

"Kalau saja kau lebih cepat menghubungiku, kau pasti bisa berkenalan dengannya…"

**-FIN-**


End file.
